Gombal
by Usagi2213
Summary: Atas saran Naruto, Sasuke menggombal untuk mendapatkan ciuman Sakura/"Ehm... Sasuke-kun?"/"Hn?"/"Kamu lagi... nggak ngegombal, kan?"/"Nggak, kok."/Bad summary/DLDR!


"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Manik obsidian pemuda itu menatap intens manik emerald dihadapannya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Untuk mengatakan satu kalimat saja sudah membuat tenggorokannya kering seperti ini. Kedua tangannya kini mengepal dengan erat.

Ayo, Sasuke! Katakan saja!

"Sakura, aku..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Katakan dengan jelas."

"Ayah kamu polisi, ya?"

"Iya, emang kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ia heran, padahal ia tahu kalau Sasuke sudah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya bekerja sebagai polisi. Tapi, untuk apa ia bertanya lagi?

"Karena kau bisa menawan hatiku."

**SIIING.**

Sedetik kemudian keheningan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Ehm... Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kamu lagi... nggak ngegombal, kan?"

**KRAK.**

Strategi Sasuke untuk menggombal Sakura—

"Nggak, kok."

—hancur seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Usa-chan presents**

**GOMBAL **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasukexSakura**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, jayus, humor pasaran, and many more**

**100 % ide milik author**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback **

**Tiga hari yang lalu di kantin bagian barat Universitas Konoha**

"Oi, Teme!"

Sasuke memutar malas bola matanya. Lagi-lagi pengganggu—sahabat dari kecilnya itu datang yang tentu saja akan mengganggunya—setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Kok, sendirian? Mana Sakura-chan?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan menyebalkan itu. Sasuke sudah hapal benar pertanyaan sahabatnya jika ia sedang sendirian—yah, pastinya pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan pacarnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Lagi ada kelas." Jawab Sasuke yang dibuat sedatar dan sesingkat mungkin.

Mulut Naruto membulat dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tumben ia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, batin Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme,"

Tuh, kan. Baru dibilangin.

"Kalian pernah ciuman, nggak?"

Sasuke mendelik kesal. Ini dia. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sanggup membuat sang Uchiha—dengan harga diri tinggi menaikkan sedikit termometer emosinya. Kenapa si bodoh ini bisa bertanya hal ini disaat seperti ini? Merasa kesal, akhirnya ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sepele namun mematikan—milik Naruto.

Sang Namikaze tersenyum menyeringai. Walaupun bodoh, kalau sudah mengenai hal yang seperti ini, reaksi kecepatan otaknya lebih cepat daripada kecepatan lari semangat muda ala Rock Lee—tetangga Naruto dari jurusan pendidikan olahraga.

"Ayolah Teme~ Jawab doong~" goda Naruto sembari menyikut pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Apa urusanmu? Pergi sana, dasar menyebalkan."

"Berarti belum, dong?"

**TEK.**

Tepat sekali.

"Sana, urusi cewek Hyuuga-mu itu." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun, sepertinya Naruto tidak terpengaruh hingga sekali lagi ia menggoda Sasuke.

"Dasar payah. Cupu!" ejek Naruto dengan gelak tawanya yang membahana diseisi kantin. Sedetik kemudian empat garis siku-siku muncul di dahi mulus Sasuke.

"Aku dan Hinata saja sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'. Ayolah, Teme. Kau dan Sakura-chan sudah berpacaran selama setahun! Masa iya kamu belum pernah melakukannya?"

"Berisik."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar merasakan termometer emosinya meningkat dengan cepat. Siapa bilang ia tak ingin menyentuh Sakura? Melakukan 'itu' saja ia sudah ingin, apalagi jika hanya berciuman? Tapi, masalahnya, Sakura itu—

"Kau tahu Teme? Aku punya tips supaya kau bisa menciumnya dengan sekali gerakan! Oh, ya, kalau bisa mungkin kamu juga bisa langsung melakukan 'itu'. Hahaha!"

—entah terlalu cuek atau memang polos. Saat Sasuke memberi kode untuk berciuman, gadis bermarga Haruno itu tak menyadari sama sekali dan bertanya dengan polosnya, "Kenapa mulutmu monyong-monyong seperti itu, Sasuke-kun? Kamu sariawan, ya?".

Masa iya, sih seorang Uchiha harus langsung berkata 'Oi, aku minta cium'?

Tidak, kan?

Tapi jujur saja, kali ini Sasuke merasa tertarik saat Naruto berbicara kali ini. Namun, untuk menyembunyikan rasa gengsinya, ia malah lebih memilih diam daripada sekedar menjawab 'ya'. Sasuke tahu, bila ia diam seperti itu, Naruto tetap saja berbicara.

"Tapi, sebenarnya cara yang paling jitu itu hanya satu, lho." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba setelah ia memberikan banyak tips cara mencium wanita yang baik dan benar.

"Hn?"

"Caranya adalah—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Di sebuah perpustakaan utama universitas Konoha. Tidak, tidak... Dia berada disini bukan mencari referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosen yang akan dikumpulkan besok—karena dia sudah menyelesaikannya dua hari yang lalu.

Dia kesini untuk mencari sebuah buku. Buku yang pasti menurutnya sangat malu untuk ia cari sebagai seorang Uchiha. Buku itu—

"Permisi, mbak. Apa disini ada buku 'kumpulan 1001 cara jitu menggombal wanita dengan baik dan benar'?"

—sama sekali bukan 'Uchiha _style_'.

"Sepertinya ada. Tunggu sebentar, ya dik."

Hanya menunggu selama lima menit, buku bersampul usang berwarna merah muda lusuh yang berjudul 'kumpulan 1001 cara jitu menggombal wanita dengan baik dan benar' sudah ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Makasih, mbak." Ujar Sasuke datar dan dibalas dengan kedipan nakal oleh wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu—yang telah diketahui bernama Shizune—terlihat dari papan nama yang terpasang di dada kirinya.

Saat itu juga Uchiha bungsu itu melesat menuju bangku paling ujung yang tidak ada siapapun disana—yang tentu saja untuk menghindari orang lain melihat bahwa ia meminjam buku lusuh dan tidak elite itu.

Benar-benar, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan cara Naruto yang selalu terlihat bodoh dan idiot itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak jarang juga rencana Naruto yang bodoh dan idiot itu ternyata selalu berhasil. Apa boleh buat. Ini demi ciuman Sakura.

**Flashback of flashback**

"_Gombal? Kamu gila, ya Dobe?" akhirnya Sasuke berbicara juga._

"_Seriusaan, Teme! Hinata yang polos begitu saja mengerti, kok!"_

"_Dasar alay. Aku nggak mau."_

"_Kamu mau dapat ciuman Sakura-chan atau tidak?" desak Naruto lagi._

"_..."_

"_Oi, Teme!"_

"_Baiklah, Dobe. Terserah kamu saja."_

**End of flashback of flashback**

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, ia buka halaman pertama yang menampilkan gambar seorang lelaki yang menggigit bunga mawar dan tengah bersujud sembari memegang salah satu tangan seorang gadis—tak lupa tulisan besar yang bertuliskan 'Bab 1. Pengertian Gombal'.

Sasuke kembali membuka lembar demi lembaran buku tebal tersebut. Dengan kapasitas otak yang dimiliki seorang Uchiha, tidak sulit untuk menelan semua materi yang ada pada buku tersebut.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, akhirnya ia selesai membaca lembaran terakhir, dan kemudian menutupnya. Bibirnya tersungging senyum kemenangan. Akhirnya dengan cara ini ia akan mendapatkan bibir polos nan ranum milik Sakura itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia segera merogoh kantung ranselnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol _speed dial_ nomor 4—setelah ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, untuk memanggil sang pacar tercinta, Haruno Sakura.

**Tuut. Tuut. Trek.**

"Halo, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hari minggu nanti pastikan kamu sudah berdandan rapi. Aku jemput jam 10 pagi."

"Tunggu, Sasu—"

**Trek.**

**Tuut. Tuut. Tuuut.**

Ia tersenyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia pastikan rencana 'menggombal kekasih hati'nya akan lancar. Dan ia pastikan bahwa—

"Tunggu saja, ya Haruno sayang."

—ia akan mendapatkan ciuman Sakura hari itu juga.

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke telah tiba. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. 09.45. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh terlambat dalam melakukan sesuatu. Jadi ia kebut mobil sport hitam metalik-nya menuju ke rumah Sakura. Dan benar, lima menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, Uchiha bungsu itu sudah tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

Sasuke menekan tombol bel rumah Sakura sekali, dan pintu langsung terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Dihadapannya ia melihat Sakura mengenakan baju terusan berwarna biru muda yang hampir menampilkan seluruh kaki jenjang nan mulusnya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mengernyit tak suka.

"Ganti bajumu. Sekarang." Ujar Sasuke datar dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Eh?"

"Ganti bajumu. Apa kau ingin menunjukkan kaki lobak-mu itu selama kita kencan?" Ulang Sasuke sekali lagi sembari menggerakkan sedikit dagunya kearah kaki Sakura yang hampir sebagian besar tak tertutup apa-apa.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah capek-capek dandan!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya sekaligus menunduk kecewa. Oh, ayolah, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Itu akan membuat Sasuke semakin berang ingin menerkammu sekarang juga ditempat ini.

"Baiklah! Tunggu disitu!" ujar Sakura yang akhirnya mengalah. Kemudian ia bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon. Pandangannya mengekori Sakura yang mulai berjalan menaiki tangganya sampai dirinya tak terlihat lagi. Ayolah, menunggu seseorang berganti baju hanya memerlukan waktu maksimal—

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun. Kita pergi!" ujar Sakura riang setelah ia berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih tertutup.

—kurang lebih satu jam, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ke cafe yang biasanya. Aku lapar."

Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke hanya dengan gumaman pelan. Lalu keheningan menyapa mereka.

"..."

"..."

Sebenarnya Sasuke kurang nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini—hanya diwaktu-waktu tertentu. Ia lebih suka mendengarkan celotehan polos pacarnya itu walaupun Sakura bisa berbicara lebih dari satu jam tanpa berhenti. Entah mengapa kali ini Sakura hanya diam dan sepertinya ia lebih tertarik melihat pemandangan diluar melalui jendela mobil.

Apa Sakura marah karena hal tadi? Apa sang Uchiha yang harus memulai topik pembicaraan? Haruskah ia memulai rencana menggombal mulai dari sekarang?

"Oi, Saku—"

"Wah, Sasuke-kun, lihat! Bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran, ya? Lain kali kita harus ber-hanami, ya?" ujar Sakura riang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk deretan pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran saat dilewati oleh mobil mereka.

Bagus, Sasuke. Dia sudah mulai berbicara! Ayo, ayo... Selipkan kata-kata gombalmu itu!

"Waah, cantiknyaa~"

"Lebih cantik sakura yang ada disampingku."

**Tuing.**

Tuh, keceplosan juga.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nggak."

Dasar Uchiha bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya suaramu tadi harus lebih keras!

"Ah, lihat. Cafe-nya sudah mulai kelihatan." Ujar Sakura lagi.

Sasuke lalu membelokkan setirnya menuju ke arah parkiran dikawasan cafe tersebut. Setelah mobil berhenti, mereka berdua sama-sama keluar dan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk mereka seperti biasa—di paling ujung dekat air mancul kecir—salah satu dekorasi cafe tersebut.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura ketika salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Spaghetti saus tomat dan kopi hitam, tanpa gula."

"Aku blueberry cheesecake dan vanilla milkshake."

Setelah sang pelayan mencatat pesanan, pelayan tersebut mohon diri. Kini, di meja itu hanya Sasuke dan Sakura—saling berhadapan yang tentu saja dibatasi oleh sebuah meja.

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Sakura kembali bercerita untuk mengusir kebosanan. Namun, hampir semua apa yang dikatakan Sakura tak didengarkan olehnya. Dalam pikirannya ia sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjalankan rencananya tersebut.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Ayo, Sasuke! Gombalan! Gombalan!

"Tentu saja. Apa, sih yang tidak untuk gadis cantik sepertimu?"

Aw, gombalan jayus Sasuke yang kedua.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Ng—nggak jadi, deh."

Sakura mengernyit heran. Apa yang barusan Sasuke-kun katakan? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tunggu dulu, tidak mungkin, kan kalau dia...

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Pelayan yang berdiri disana cantik, ya?"pancing Sakura.

"Biasa saja."

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian diam-diam ia menghela napas. Syukurlah dugaanku salah, batin gadis itu dalam hati. Sasuke masih tetap sama seperti yang biasanya.

Kemudian keduanya terbalut dalam keheningan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke merasa tak nyaman atas perlakuan-diam Sakura.

Ayo, Sasuke. Ajak dia bicara! Kalau perlu, langsung menggombal saja! Suara hati Sasuke menggebu-gebu menyuarakan saran itu. Itu gila, namun Sasuke tetap ingin mencobanya.

Kali ini Sasuke gelisah. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan seperti itu dan sepertinya Sakura telah menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Manik obsidian pemuda itu menatap intens manik emerald dihadapannya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Untuk mengatakan satu kalimat saja sudah membuat tenggorokannya kering seperti ini. Kedua tangannya kini mengepal dengan erat.

Ayo, Sasuke! Katakan saja!

"Sakura, aku..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Katakan dengan jelas."

"Ayah kamu polisi, ya?"

"Iya, emang kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ia heran, padahal ia tahu kalau Sasuke sudah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya bekerja sebagai polisi. Tapi, untuk apa ia bertanya lagi?

"Karena kau bisa menawan hatiku."

**SIIING.**

Sedetik kemudian keheningan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Ehm... Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kamu lagi... nggak ngegombal, kan?"

**KRAK.**

Strategi Sasuke untuk menggombal Sakura—

"Nggak, kok."

—hancur seketika.

Sirna sudah imej Sasuke didepan pacarnya, Sakura. Selain menggombal adalah bukan _Uchiha style_ untuk menggaet para wanita, penerapan cara penggombalan dengan baik dan benar ala Sasuke gatot. Ya, GAGAL TOTAL.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari situ dan bunuh diri dengan menerjunkan diri dari lantai 15 gedung tempat ayahnya bekerja sebagai pemilik perusahaan tersebut. Alay memang, namun itulah isi ungkapan hati Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

Saat perang batin tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya, tangan mungil nan lembut milik Sakura mengenggam erat tangan Sasuke—yang tengah mengepal kuat diatas meja.

"Apa kamu ada masalah, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura prihatin.

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia hanya menunduk—tak berani menatap manik emerald Sakura—yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura kembali, "Ayo, katakan padaku!"

Sasuke masih menunduk—dan itu tentu membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu tak sabaran. Dengan cepat ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua sisi pipi Sasuke. Akhirnya, obsidian dan emerald saling bertatapan.

Kalau sudah begini—

"Sebenarnya..."

—tidak mungkin kalau tidak diceritakan, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahahahaha! Jadi begitu." Sakura tak bisa membendung air mata yang tertahan dipelupuk matanya. Perutnya kemudian mendadak sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Sembari menyeruput kopi hitamnya—yang tiba beberapa menit yang lalu bersamaan dengan pesanan yang lainnya, Sasuke menceritakan bahwa Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menggombal—tanpa memberi tahu alasan mengapa ia tertarik untuk menerima ajakan Naruto tersebut.

"Jangan tertawa." Dengus Sasuke kesal. Saat itu juga semburat merah namun samar menghiasi pipinya. Ia tak menyangka akan semalu ini saat gadis itu tahu—walaupun tidak semuanya Sakura tahu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura kembali menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, "Kau tidak harus seperti itu untuk menarik perhatianku."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia jatuh cinta kepada gadis musim semi itu. Senyumannya adalah senyuman yang paling manis—setelah ibunya, menurut Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun yang irit senyum maupun irit bicara. Menurutku kalau kamu yang seperti itu keren sekali!" ujar Sakura lagi, kini semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. Ia sangat senang bila Sakura berbicara jujur seperti itu. Sakura yang polos, Sakura yang cerewet, Sakura yang cengeng, semua hal yang ada pada diri Sakura membuat Uchiha bungsu itu jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Ternyata benar, ia tidak harus terburu-buru. Tunggu sampai gadis-nya ingin, ia akan menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. Tetapi, menunggu terlalu lama juga membuat si pemuda tak sabar, bukan? Jangan khawatir, karena si jenius Uchiha Sasuke, tiba-tiba menemukan jawaban dari masalahnya selama ini.

"Oi, ada saus _blueberry_ di bibirmu."

"Eh? Mana?"

**CUP.**

Satu lumatan lembut dibibir sukses membuat Sakura tersentak—juga hampir seisi pengunjung cafe menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Sang Uchiha menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sedangkan sang gadis tertegun serta wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinganya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Tuh, sudah nggak ada lagi."

Ternyata, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan memang sudah ciri khas dari keluarga Uchiha, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa harus di tempat umum, sih? Kan, malu!" protes Sakura yang sesaat kemudian sibuk menjilati es krim rasa coklat kesukaannya.

"Makanya makan jangan belepotan."

"Huh!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya—kesal. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. Ia sangat suka gadis-nya menggembungkan pipi seperti itu, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kemudian pandangannya menyadari ada yang aneh pada Sakura saat gadis itu tengah menjilati es krim coklatnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai jahil kembali—dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi.

"Oi, ada es krim nempel di bibirmu."

**OWARI**

**Haai, Usa-chan disini! Saya newbie di fandom ini. Jadi maaf kalau fic ini nggak memuaskan kalian karena idenya pasaran (maklum, otak author pasaran *weleh*). Satu review dari kalian akan menjadi penyemangat dalam menulis kembali. Jadii, review banyak-banyak yaa? *PLAK***

**Review, please?**


End file.
